


The Choice to Protect

by FandomsMJ



Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, injuries, messing with canon events a bit, some Bato and Sokka bonding, western air temple being destroyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: "But Dad's always protecting people," Sokka finally said, "Not watching them die because he couldn't protect him... or watching them get hurt protecting him.""You'd be surprised," Bato answered. "There was one man who was once badly wounded protecting him.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar)
Series: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861639
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74
Collections: Bakoda Fleet Week 2020





	The Choice to Protect

**Author's Note:**

> For the last day of Bakoda Fleet Week, I chose to take the 'free day' option.  
> (And I might post another bakoda fic later if I get it done in time). 
> 
> Quick head's up, this story follows events in which Bato was sent to and freed from the Boiling Rock along with Hakoda.

Hakoda should have known they'd be followed. He should have suspected the Fire Nation would find them. But he hadn't, and now they were under attack. The ground shook as another explosion hit and Hakoda stumbled. A slim hand caught his arm and he shot Bato a grateful look before they moved to help drag Appa into the tunnel. 

The problem was three teenagers and two men weren't strong enough to drag a sky bison anywhere. "Appa won't budge, he hates tunnels," Aang said. "We'll have to split up." 

Flying out there was going to be dangerous, Hakoda knew that, but in times of war difficult decisions had to be made. He nodded. He moved to hug Katara as Bato and Sokka made their way to the tunnel. Bato to escape, Sokka to grab Suki's hand. 

They never made it to the tunnel, another explosion hit and chunks of stone rained from the ruined ceiling. Hakoda was moving without thinking. He didn't need to think to know there wasn't much time. To know he couldn't save both. He had to make a choice, and his instincts made it for him. 

He and Sokka rolled across the cracked tile, escaping the worst of it. They couldn't avoid all of it, and Hakoda had no qualms using himself as a shield. There was an explosion of pain in the back of his head, and the world went dark.

* * *

They had escaped the Western Air Temple and found a suitable place to lay low. Hakoda still lay in the sky bison's saddle, unconscious after receiving a blow to the head. He was lucky his skull hadn't been crushed, though Katara worried he may still suffer serious consequences. 

Bato could only imagine what such consequences would be. And, admittedly, he'd rather not even think about it. His imagination could come up with some horrible things. So instead he turned his focus to something else. Namely, the ( ~~ _child who should not be fighting in a war_~~ ) young warrior sitting at the edge of the camp. 

Bato approached slowly, giving Sokka plenty of time to realize he was there. The fifteen year old didn't even seem to notice him, ocean eyes looking up at the moon. It wasn't hard to recognize the guilt written on his face. 

"You are your father's son," Bato murmured quietly as he sat next to him. 

Sokka glanced at him before turning his gaze back to the moon, "What do you mean?" 

"Your father has spent many nights sitting apart from the men as they celebrate a battle won," Bato explained. "They celebrate their victory, he mourns the injured and the lost." 

Sokka said nothing, he just kept looking at the moon. "But he's always protecting people," he finally said, "Not watching them die because he couldn't protect him... or watching them get hurt protecting him." 

"You'd be surprised," Bato answered. There was more to what Sokka was saying, he could tell that much. Still, he doubted he'd get an explanation so he didn't try to push it. "There was one man who was once badly wounded protecting him." 

He had Sokka's attention now, ocean eyes curious yet disbelieving. 

"I'll never forget the look in his eyes," Bato murmured, "Guilt, fear, sorrow... one of his men lay wounded possibly dying, and he thought it was his fault." He shook his head. "It wasn't. A choice had been made. The choice to protect. And the choice was the man's own, not Hakoda's." 

"Did the man die?" Sokka asked quietly. 

Bato shook his head. He held up his left arm, "Scarred, but not dead. Even if I had died, my choice was made. And I still don't regret it." 

Sokka lowered his gaze as he thought about that. 

"Your father is the same way. He made the choice to protect you, and that choice was his own." Bato rested a gentle hand on Sokka's shoulder. "And he'll never regret it, no matter what happens." 

* * *

Hakoda woke someplace unfamiliar and quiet. He laid there for a long moment, eyes still closed, as he tried to figure out where he was. 

He heard the snoring of a sky bison close by - really close by - and determined that he must be safe. After all, why would a prisoner be left with an animal? That was him and Appa accounted for, but what about everyone else? His eyes shot open and he saw the starry sky above him, moon glowing bright. 

With her light, he was able to see the sky bison's saddle. He sat up, and instantly regretted it as his vision swam and he felt nauseous. He was vaguely aware of someone gently pushing him back down, but it was a few minutes before his vision cleared enough for him to see.

"Bato," he rasped. In the moonlight he saw a smile on his love's face. There was only a moment of relief though before panic shot through him. "Sokka, is he-" 

"He's fine, Koda," Bato murmured. "So are the others. We escaped." 

Hakoda gave a sigh of relief, shutting his eyes as he gave a quiet thanks to the spirits. "You mad at me?" he asked softly after a moment. 

"For getting hurt?" Bato asked. 

"For saving him instead of you." Hakoda remembered how it felt in that moment. Seeing his beloved in danger as well as his son. He'd made his choice in a split second, without even thinking twice. 

"Hakoda, I love you, but I would have _murdered_ you if you'd saved me instead." There was an edge to Bato's voice, a fierce protectiveness that Hakoda rarely heard from him. 

He gave a quiet chuckle, "Good." 

He heard rustling of fabric, and felt Bato's slim form press against his side as he laid down. "You're going to have to talk to him though," Bato murmured after a moment. 

"He didn't take it well?" Hakoda guessed quietly. He remembered all to well how it felt watching someone you loved get hurt protecting you. 

"He _is_ his father's son," Bato answered. "I talked to him but... I think it'll be more reassuring coming from you." 

Hakoda hummed in agreement, remembering at the last moment not to nod. 

* * *

In the end, it was less of a talk and more of just a long hug and the confirmation that no, Hakoda didn't regret his decision. He never would. 


End file.
